Lawlipop
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: Take the worlds greatest detective,add his mischevious heir,throw in a popular 50's song and heres what you get.XD


L,sat at his desk in the room that was far too big for his liking.

He never stayed in it for long and if so,it was merely used for him to sleep in and work on whatever case he had picked up at the meant of course,that no one ever saw much of the bony looking detective.

No one that is..except for Watari and his heirs.

One heir in particular,loved to pay The Detective unexpected visits whenever he felt the urge strike.  
And on days like this,when L's door flew open and he heard that loud boisterous laughter,followed by "Lawli-chaaaaan!"

He knew that it was him..

Beyond Birthday..

He sighed and stopped typing,the clicking the keys made coming to an abrupt hault.

"Yes?"He asked quietly,slowly raising his head and turning in his spinny chair to look at the younger,almost mirror image of himself.

Beyond grinned wildly and scurried over to The Detective's side,red eyes fixated on him quite intently.

L blinked,unaffected and waited for a reply.

"What're you up to today?working on another case I presume.."he gazed interestingly past The Detective,to the laptop sitting in plain view.  
L nodded slowly and let out a sigh.

"Your presumption would be correct..I am indeed."He turned much to B's dismay,back in his chair and started to type again.

"If that is all you came for..then you may leave now.I have much to do."L said in his usual monotone voice.

B,could feel a frown carve its way into the wondrous grin he had worn ....this was going to be harder than he thought.

His Lawli-chan,usually didn't dismiss him like this so quickly.

"But Lawli.."He faked a small childish pout and leant over in front of the screen."Won't you spend some time with me?"

L blinked and tried to find a way to look around B's head,but there was no escaping,as B would move whenever he did.

He released another sigh and closed his eyes,feeling a slight twinge of annoyance hit him.  
"Beyond,I must continue my not then more lives could be lost while I sit by and 'spend time' with you."

That stung Beyond slightly,but he moved away some and grumbled instead of letting L know.

There had to be a way for him to catch the Detective's attention without having to throw himself at him or whine.

Beyond let his mind wander over the possibilities.

Nothing was coming to never drew blanks when it came to what he could this time,he was sure there was nothing.

He let out a small irritated sigh,when suddenly it struck him.

He lit up like a Jack O' Lantern at Halloween,complete with the wicked grin and all.

He had something and oh,was it perfect.

Without making too much noise,he crept over to the detective and leaned in close to his ear.

L,noticed B's presence,but continued working harm could he possibly-

"Lawlipop,Lawlipop,oh Lawli Lawli Lawli~!"B began in a sing song high pitched voice.  
And thats when L felt his hands go numb and his face pale.  
The one song he disliked more than any other.

Along with his nickname melded into one evil combination.

B couldn't help the little snickers that escaped his mouth as he carried on,he _knew _this would catch L's attention.

"Call my Baby Lawlipop,tell you why~"His voice raised an octave as he let out the last word,so anyone passing in the hallway would more than likely hear him.

"his kiss is sweeter than an apple pie~!"By this point he was dancing around L's chair,singing so loud you'd have too be miles away not too hear it.  
The detective,after moments of trying too calm himself,hoped out of his chair and quickly started too push B towards the exit.

"It has been such a delight too see you Beyond,but I am afraid it is well past dinner time and therefore you must be in bed."Just as he was about too open the door and shove B out,The Copy turned and frowned a bit.

"Hey hey!wait a sec!I want somethin' first"L sighed,and looked down at the boy exasperated."Yes?"

B grinned up at the detective slowly."Can I get one for the road?"

L let out another sigh,this time as if he had heard that one before."Must I do this?"

The Copy,pouted a bit,sticking out his lower lip and batting his eyelashes in false innocence."Pwease?"

The Detective,looked down into those eyes and although he could clearly see that he was acting,decided too do it anyway."Fine"

He leaned down and paused a moment,before gently pecking the boys cheek."There,now run along."

B stood completely still,then slowly opened his eyes,smirking wider than he ever had."Thanks,Lawli."He spun around on his heel and started too skip down the hallway,calling behind him.  
"I'll be back for more later!"

"Oh my..."The Detective sighed once more and shut his door,resting forehead against ...he knew the boy was serious.


End file.
